Janda Semakin Di Depan
by L.A Lights
Summary: Kata Sasuke sih. Prawan memang cantik. Tapi ... janda jauh lebih menarik: Warning : Full Comedy.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Rate : T_**

**_Gendre : Romance, Comedy_**

**_Warning : Au, Full OOC, No Bashing_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_L.A Lights_**

**_._**

Uchiha Sasuke, lelaki tampan mempunyai kharisma yang mampu menarik perhatian dari ribuan kaum hawa. Anak dari seorang Bos ternama Uchiha Fugaku. tapi di usianya yang sudah 27 tahun ini Sasuke belum pernah sekalipun menjalin hubungan dengan yang namanya 'wanita' kenapa dirinya yang perfect itu tak pernah berhubungan dengan wanita? Pasti bingung bukan?

"Jadi kapan kau akan menyusul kakakmu Sasuke?" Seorang pria paruh baya membuka percakapan sambil menyesep kopi tubruknya.

Sedangkan yang di ajak bicara hanya pasang wajah angkuh sembari menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskan asapnya. Sang pemuda yang terkenal seantero Konoha akan pesona dan kharismanya itu hanya tersenyum tipis. Lalu dengan gerakan cepat dirinya mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam sakunya sembari mengotak-atiknya sebentar lalu di arahkan di depan wajah sang bokap.

Fugaku menyipitkan matanya menatap sebuah gambar dan tulisan yang ada di gadget anaknya itu. Sebuah gambar wanita sexy menggendong seorang bayi dan sebuah tulisan.

"Janda semakin di depan" ucap Fugaku pelan.

DONG!

Fugaku tersedak liurnya. "Apa maksudmu Sasuke?" Terlihat jelas raut tak mengerti dari sang bokap Fugaku.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya sejenak, kemudian tatapannya bergulir menatap wanita paruh baya tapi masih cantik layaknya prawan desa yang tak lain adalah sang nyonya Uchiha. "Nanti jika dapat janda cantik,"

Fugaku cengo. Mami Mikoto melongo, sejak kapan anaknya itu tertarik dengan seorang janda.

"Baka Otouto, apa menariknya janda ketimbang prawan?" Celetuk Itachi yang melewati ruangan tengah yang di buat sidang oleh ketiga Uchiha itu.

"Prawan status KTP doang sama saja boong baka Aniki," sembur si Sasu gak terima, dan itu membuat Itachi bungkam tak berkutik. mau protes gimana jika yang dikatakan Sasuke 75% benar.

"Ehem!" bokap Fugaku berdehem sok berwibawa sembari mengeluarkan puluhan foto gadis cantik dan di sodorin di depan putra bungsunya itu. "Ini semua adalah anak teman Papi-"

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?" Penggal Sasuke kurang ajar. Dan Fugaku ingin banget nyakarin wajah anaknya itu jika dirinya tak di elus-elus oleh tangan mulus dari sang istri.

"Pilihlah dan kau akan ku jodohkan, umurmu sudah 27 Sasuke DUA PULUH TUJUH" Fugaku menekan ahiran kata 'dua puluh tujuh' di depan wajah anaknya, dan itu membuat wajah cool Sasuke sedikit terciprat oleh liur bokapnya.

Ctik! Sasuke menjetikkan jari telunjuknya sambil mengerakkan kekiri dan kanan. "Noooo" sahutnya lebay sangat.

"Memang kenapa Sasu-chan? Padahal gadis-gadis ini cantik-cantik loh." bujuk Mami Mikoto yang tak akan pernah rela jia anaknya lebih memilih janda daripada prawan.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Janda lebih menantang Mommy," Kemudian sang pemuda cool itupun berdiri sembari melihat jam dari ponselnya. "Aku pergi dulu, banyak urusan,"

"Kemana Sasuke?" tanya bos Fugaku penasaran tingkat tinggi.

"Cari janda."

Fugaku dan Mikoto tepar di sertai buih. Sasuke hanya tertawa penuh laknat dalam hati. Cari janda man!

Sasuke menunggangi motor racingnya sambil berfikir sejenak. Kemudian dirinya memutuskan untuk kerumah sohibnya saja, siapa tau sang sohib punya informasi mengenai janda cantik, sexy nan bahenol.

Sesampainya di kediaman -Namikaze- Sasuke turun dari motor racing-nya. Dan ternyata orang yang di tuju sedang duduk manis di depan rumah dengan sebuah koran yang menutupi separuh wajahnya. Padahal dia hanya ngikutin tabiat sang bokap Minato yang nyempetin baca koran biar di kira orang sibuk dan tak pengangguran. Padahal dirinya si Naruto itu pengangguran sukses.

"Yo Dobe!" sapa Sasuke basa basi dan mengambil duduk di kursi samping Naruto, sedangkan yang disapa tak tanggap dan hanya melirik sekilas lalu kembali menatap korannya sok serius.

"Bujung!" Sasuke langsung menggetok kepala kuning sohibnya itu, masak orang yang terkenal cool seperti dirinya di cuekin.

"Apa sih teme? Nganggu orang saja," ujar Naruto tak terima akan tingkah sohib ayamnya yang tak pernah bosan menggetok kepala kuningnya itu.

Sasuke diam tak menyahut sembari mengeluarkan rokok Marlboro dari dalam sakunya, lalu menyalakan satu batang. "Sudah nemu janda bahenol gak Dobe?"

"Ada teme," sahut Naruto singkat sambil menyesep Cappuchino yang baru di buatnya itu. "Orangnya punya anak satu teme kau mau gak?" Lanjutnya sambil nyengir freak.

"Serius Dobe?" Sasuke tampak begitu antusis sampai dia mencengkram kerah baju Naruto dengan biadapnya. "umur berapa Dobe? Cakep gak? Bohay gak?" Lanjut Sasuke lagi sambil mengguncang-guncang bahu Naruto penuh laknat.

"Cakep Teme, umurnya kira-kira berapa yah ... dan kalo tak salah namanya itu ... " Naruto mengusap dagunya sok misterius, sedangkan mata Sasuke sudah blink-blink. "Chiyo! Yah namanya Chiyo,"

Krik ... krik ... krik

"ITU NENEK-NENEK SUDAH BAU TANAH DODOL" Sekali lagi Sasuke menggetok kepala Naruto tanpa prasaan blas. Sedangkan yang bersangkutan hanya nyengir gaje bercampur freak.

Seorang wanita molek berambut pirang mempunyai tiga tanda kumis kecing di masing-masing pipinya, keluar dari balik pintu. Menghentikan aksi getok-getokan antar sahabat. Dia Namikaze Naruko adik kembarnya Naruto.

"Eh mas Sasuke!" katanyanya saat mengetahui Sasuke duduk disamping sang kakak. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menyahut singkat.

"Hey Imouto buatkan pantat ayam ini minuman" perintah Naruto seenak udel, dan dengan anggukan cepat wanita semlohay pirang itu pergi secepat kilat masuk rumah lagi untuk membuatkan Uchiha sok cool itu minuman.

Sasuke mengusap dagunya sambil menatap datar halaman kediaman Namikaze. "Seandainya adikmu itu janda sudah pasti ku kawinin dia Dobe,"

Alis Naruto berkedut. "Teme, sebenarnya apa sih hebatnya janda itu?! mendingan yang bersatatus prawan kan jauh lebih asik,"

Sasuke menengok kearah sohibnya seraya menepuk bahu Naruto dua kali. "Dobe, janda itu lebih MENANTANG, MENGGAIRAHKAN, LIAR dan lain sebagainya." Sasuke ngomong serius banget di depan wajah Naruto sampai itu si cowok jabrik harus merasakan kuah hallal yang bercipratan di wajahnya.

Naruto monyong sambil ngelap kuah yang nempel di wajah yang 'menurut dirinya' sendiri kece. Dan tak lama kemudian Naruko keluar sambil membawa satu Cappuchino untuk sang pemuda cool itu. Ikut duduk manis sambil memandangi Sasuke bak kucing (garong) minta makan.

"Kapan nikah Naru?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menyesep minumannya. Sedangkan Naruto manggut-manggut setuju, sudah sepantasnya wanita usia 26 tahun menikah.

Wajah Naruko merona dengan logat malu-malu kambing, diapun menjawab. "Nanti jika sudah ada yang cocok, mas Sasuke,"

Sasuke mengangguk singkat. "Aku saranin agar cepetan menikah lalu bercerai." Saran yang tak bermutu membuat dua Namikaze kembar itu sweatdrop.

"Kok bercerai?" Naruko ra mudeng.

"Setelah janda baru, aku kawinin,"

Kepala Sasuke langsung dapat hantaman dari dua Namikaze bersaudara itu.

.

.

"Kemarin janda sexy nan bohay Mei Terumi baru saja kawin teme," Naruto memecah keheningan yang melanda beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Serius Dobe? Kurang ajar, padahal baru mau beraksi buat PDKT ama dia ternyata sudah di embat orang." Sasuke misuh-misuh sendiri sambil menggebrak meja berulang kali, membuat dua Namikaze gondok setengah modar.

"Kenapa sih mas Sasuke suka banget sama janda? Padahal sudah ada prawan di sampingnya kok,"

Sasuke dan Naruto langsung menatap Naruko yang malu-malu. Kemudian pemuda cool itupun menghem mereka saling berpandangan sesaat sampai Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya sejenak.

"Bukannya kau pernah di rape sama abang jelekmu ini," Sasuke ngomong sangat kurang ajar sambil menunjuk Naruto yang kebingungan sendiri.

Naruko mangap.

"Lah, aku mana mungkin 'gituin' adik sendiri dodol." Naruto sewot. "Palingan cuman intip doang waktu mandi," ternyata terbongkar juga pikiran busuk sang abang.

"Na-ru-to!" suara merdu nan sadis itu membuat Naruto maupun Sasuke menelan ludah. Naruto membekap mulutnya karna sudah membongkar rahasia bejatnya barusan.

"Apa benar kau sering mengintipku mandi?" kali ini suara lebih sadis dan bunyi buku-buku jari yang bergemlutukan.

"Bu-" Naruto mencoba mengelak tapi keburu di penggal oleh Sasuke duluan. "Si Dobe sering cerita jika dia sering ngintipin kau tiap hari."

"KAMPRET!" Naruto mendelik, padahal dirinya tak pernah menceritakan itu pada Sasuke. Dan lelaki Uchiha itu hanya menyeringai penuh kenistaan.

BUAAAGGGHH!

Naruto tepar disertai kepala berasap setelah mendapat bogem mentah gratis dari sang adiknya. Naruko lari masuk kedalam mau lapor sama Mami Kushina. Sedangkan Sasuke ngakak jungkir balik sampai dia gak sadar jika kursi yang ia duduki oleng kebelakang dan Uchiha itu nyungsep dengan damai-Nya.

Sasuke berdiri dari nuyungsepnya sambil mengelus jambul ayam kebangaannya seraya kembali duduk dengan santai diikuti Naruto. Dan perbincangan tak bermutu dari dua lelaki gaje pun terjadi kembali.

"Oh ya teme. Kata mami akan ada yang mau nempati rumah di sebelah rumah ini," Naruto menujuk rumah bercat putih yang berada persis 20 meter di sebelah rumah Naruto.

"Lalu apa hungungannya denganku baka Usurantonkachi?" Sasuke tak berminat akan obrolan yang tak berkualitas, keculai jika menyangkut janda.

Slap! Naruto menyatukan telapak tangannya sambil tersenyum penuh arti. "Kata mami, orangnya itu janda teme! JANDAA!" kali ini gantian sebuah kuah berciprat di wajah eksotis Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Serius Dobe?" Sasuke sangat bersemangat sampai dia lupa buat mengelap kuah yang nyiprat di wajahnya.

Naruto mengangguk mantap. "Dia punya anak satu teme, orangnya cantik kata mami." Naruto mengambil jedah sejenak sambil menatap rumah yang ada di sebelah rumahnya itu. "Dan kalo gak salah hari ini deh dia pindah,"

"Serius Dobe?" sudah tiga kali Sasuke mengucapkan kata sakti ini sambil mencengkram kerah baju Naruto kembali.

"Nah itu dia Teme," Naruto tak menghiraukan Sasuke dan menunjuk sebuah taxi yang berhenti di depan rumah itu. Sasuke dengan tanggap langsung menoleh, dirinya harap-harap cemas akan rupa sang janda.

Pintu terbuka dan sebuah kaki jenjang berbalut high-hels menapak tanah. Sasuke menelan ludah di sertai doa yang tak kunjung lepas dari bibir erotisnya. Kepala bermahkota musim semi menyumbul keluar dari pintu taxi itu. Sasuke asik baca mantra. Kepala bersuari merah muda itu terangkat dengan gaya elegan, tiupan angin nakal menerbangkan helaian musim seminya, wajah putih seputih porselin, sepasang bola mata hijau yang menyejukkan. Mata Sasuke blink-blink. Lekuk tubuh bak gitar sepanyol di padu tank-top berwarna merah memberi kesan aduhay bagi penglihatan Sasuke. Dan yang paling membuatnya bersemangat.

Ada bayi usia tiga tahunan yang berada dalam gendongannya. Bayi bermahkota merah darah. Setelah selasai membayar uang pada sang sopir, wanita merah muda itu menyeret koper besarnya menuju rumah baru yang akan dirinya huni itu. Bola mata hitam milik Sasuke bergerak-gerak cepat mengikuti setiap langkah sang janda sampai pandangannya lepas dikala sang pemilik surai merah muda itu lenyap di balik bingkai pintu.

Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya dengan nafas memburu entah kenapa. "harus PDKT sama dia sebelum di embat orang nih," dan setelah itu Sasuke lari pontang-panting menuju rumah yang di huni janda gulali itu.

"WOYY TEME TUNGGU GUE TENGIK!" Naruto ikut lari cepat mengejar sahabat ayamnya yang persis kayak orang kesetanan itu.

Hanya karna janda man!

_**-TBC-**_

_**Hehe, sebenarnya tadi sih ngetik fic Kupu-Kupu malam. Tapi karna tak kunjung nemu ide dan kebetulan ide untuk membuat fic ini nempel di kepala saya yah saya buat saja.**_

_**.**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**.**_

_**-A Mild-**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Romance, Comedy**

**Warning, Au, Full OOC,**

**.**

**L.A Lights**

**.**

Sasuke berdiri di depan bingkai pintu rumah janda merah muda yang sudah dirinya tetapkan sebagai incaran itu dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal.

"Teme serius mau langsung PDKT-in?" Naruto mengelap peluh segede biji jagung yang numpuk di jidatnya dengan nafas terengah-engah. Ketahuan ni si pirang jika pengangguran sukses. Masak lari cuman 20 meter sudah pekoh.

"Hn," sahut Sasu sok cool sembari mengetuk pintu dengan sopan, dan tak lupa dirinya sempat merapikan jambul ayamnya biar kelihatan makin kereeeeeeeeeeen katanya.

Dan tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka dan menyumbul sebuah kepala bermahkota merah muda sambil menatap dua jones *jomblo ngenes* itu dengan alis naik satu.

"Ada apa mas?" tanya sang tuan rumah masih dalam posisinya. Kepala menyumbul dari balik pintu.

Sasuke berdehem sambil tersenyum tipis, dan tak luput tangan kanannya memegang rambut depan. Narsis mode on. Sedangkan Naruto cuman celingukan kayak beruk ketulup.

"apakah anda orang baru yang bakalan menempati rumah ini?" tanya Sasuke yang sebenarnya adalah alibi doang supaya bisa deket sama incarannya.

"Gendre comedy coyy pake bahasa formal," heboh Naruto gak penting babar blas dan malah menunjukkan sifat ndesonya.

Sasuke sweatdrop. Kutang janda merah muda itu melorot sebelah.

"Iya benar. Memangnya ada apa toh mas?" Janda itu tersenyum manis sampai membuat anak bos Fugaku itu blushing tak jelas.

"Hanya ingin mendekatkan diri dengan tetangga baru," lagi-lagi alibi yang sangat mencurigakan itu membuat sang janda kebingungan sendiri. Tak kebingungan bagaimana jika dirinya yang baru beberapa detik masuk rumah ini sudah ada yang tau jika ia akan tinggal. Hanya orang yang tak waras saja jika tak keheranan.

Naruto mengupil karna bosan.

"Oh." janda itu mantuk-mantuk sambil membuka lebar-lebar pintu rumah barunya itu. "Ayo silahkan masuk?" Sambutnya kemudian sambil tersenyum ramah.

Dua jones *jomblo ngenes* mengangguk-ngangguk gaje sambil mengikuti sang janda masuk rumah. Mereka duduk di sofa sambil memandangi seonggok bayi berambut merah yang duduk persis di sofa hadapan mereka sambil mengemut mainan Superman tanpa sempak kebangaannya.

Kemudian sang janda yang baru saja menaruh koper dalam kamarnya itu keluar sambil duduk disamping bayi berambut merah. "Maaf tak ada minuman apapun mas," ucap sang janda malu-malu.

Naruto mengupil.

"Hn, tak apa. Ngomong-ngomong ... " Sasuke menggaruk lehernya sambil melirik sang janda dengan tatapan khas maniak janda. "Kita belum berkenalan. Aku Uchiha Sasuke," anak bos Fugaku itu mengulurkan tangannya.

Sang janda yang di ajak bersalaman itu cepat tanggap sambil tersenyum kecil. "Saya Sakura Kesuma Ning Braja Pitaloka Purwaningsih."

Sasuke double sweatdrop. Naruto masih ngupil.

"Namanya kok rada-rada jowo ya?" ujar Sasuke sambil garuk-garuk rambut bokong ayamnya.

Sakura Purwaningsih itu tersenyum sambil mengangguk. "Saya blasteran jawa sama japan mas," jelas Sakura Purwaningsih. Kemudian janda kisaran 29 tahunan itu menatap bayi berambut merah bermata sayu yang masih setia mengemut mainan Superman tanpa cawet.

Sasuke berdecak kagum. 'Pantesan wajahnya rada-rada manis gitu, gak salah ini janda bakalan gue jadiin bini. Setiap hari mandengin wajahnya gak bakalan bosen gue,' anak bos Fugaku itu malah asik di dunia autisnya dengan tatapan freak pada langit-langit.

Sakura purwaningsih menekuk alisnya heran akan tingkah lelaki ber-style bokong bebek nungging itu. Kemudian janda gulali itupun berdehem. "Dan sampean yang rambutnya mirip durian namine sopo?"

Naruto cengo gak mudeng blas. 'Bahasa apa itu sampean?' pikir Naruto kebingungan sendiri sambil celingukan.

Sasuke yang mendengar suara sang janda itu langsung terbangun dari dunia autisnya. "Oh ya. dia ini pembokat di rumah gue." ini tiba-tiba bokong ayam main sosor seenak congornya saja.

dagu Naruto anjlok sampe nyenggol lantai.

Sakura tersenyum. "Owalah. pembokat sampean toh! Saya kira sohib sampean," janda blasteran ini sumpah membuat Naruto ingin cepat minggat dari sini.

Naruto dengan secepat kilat langsung menarik paksa kerah kemeja Sasuke dengan biadapnya. "Sejak kapan gue jadi pembokatmu dodol?" sewot Naruto gak trima.

"Hallah diem napa Dobe! Kan mukamu memang menandakan seorang pembokat sejati," bisik Sasuke kurang ajar pisan.

Naruto monyong setengah mampus.

"Apa itu bayi anak anda?" Sasuke mencoba memastikan apakah bayi itu anaknya apa enggak, dirinya berdoa kepada dewa jashin dalam hati semoga jawaban yang muncul dari bibir sexy janda itu iya.

"Iya mas. Ini anak saya kok, namanya Sasori" Sakura tampak begitu antusias mengenalkan bayi cebol bermata sayu itu sambil memindahkan kepangkuannya.

Naruto ngorok di sofa dengan mulut terbuka dan tak luput sebuah liur yang netes-netes kayak keran bocor. Sumpah ini pengangguran doyan banget ngorok.

Sasuke tersenyum cakep. Padahal dalam hatinya sudah jerit-jerit kayak bayi baru dapat balon. Tapi ... Tapi ... ada satu yang belum di pastikan.

"Lalu mana Suami anda?" Sasuke gugup setengah mampus menanti jawabannya. Bahkan dirinya harus berulang kali menelan ludahnya saking was-wasnya dia.

Janda cantik itu merubah raut wajahnya menjadi sendu sambi mengelus surai merah Sasori penuh sayang. "Suami saya kabur ninggalin saya dan Sasori." ujar sang janda pelan.

Sasuke harus mati-matian menyembunyikan wajah bahagianya dengan memasang topeng wajah sok iba. "Memangnya kenapa dia ninggalin anda?" Sasuke malah kembali bertanya dengan tak sopannya.

Sakura Purwaningsih menatap lelaki sok cool itu sambil mengelap sudut matanya yang berair. "Dia kabur sama pacar mahoan-nya."

Hening.

Hanya terdengar suara ngorok Naruto.

"ASTAGANAGA! DEMI SEMPAK MAMI GUE. MAHOOO TERNYATA!" Sasuke syok setengah mampus. Sampai-sampai membuat Naruto njungkel dari tidurnya.

Sakura sweatdrop. Sasori nangis mewek.

Sasori merengek sambil menarik-narik tank-top mamanya. "Mama cucu! Cacoli mau cucu!"

"Heh, mau cucu?" Sakura purwaningsih mengalihkan pandangannya pada putra kecilnya itu. "Mau cucu dot apa cucu ini?" Janda merah muda itu menunjuk oppainya.

Sasuke mulai ngeres. Naruto masih ngorok meskipun posisinya telentang di bawah sofa.

Bayi rada bantet itu mantuk-mantuk dengan senyuman mengembang. Diarahkannya tangan kecilnya ke-oppai sang mama. "Mau cucu ini,"

Sasuke agak mimisan. Naruto ngupil sambil ngorok.

Sakura kemudian menoleh kearah Sasuke yang memasang tampang full mesum sambil tersenyum kecil. "Mas Sasuke! Aku tinggal nyusuin dulu tak apa kan?"

Senyuman mesum Sasuke sirna seketika. "Hn, tak apa" sahutnya lesu.

"Tunggu sebentar yo? gak lama kok" setelah itu sang janda langsung menggendong bayi bantet itu menuju kamar buat apalagi kalo bukan mau nyusui.

**74ND4**

Sakura Kesuma Ning Braja Pitaloka Purwaningsih yang sudah kelar nyusuin bayi cute bin gantengnya itu, dia kembali duduk berhadapan dengan dua pemuda jones *jomblo ngenes* Naruto sudah bangun lantaran di getok Sasuke pakai cekernya.

"Jadi sampean bukan pembokatnya mas Sasuke toh?" tanya Sakura purwaningsih setelah mendapat penjelasan dari lelaki berambut ngejreng itu.

Naruto mantuk-mantuk. "Begitulah. Dan mana sudih aku jadi pembokatnya si bokong ayam ini,"

"Owalah mas Sasuke kok jahat bener sama sohib sendiri," janda merah muda ini geleng-geleng.

Sasuke gelagepan sambil siul-siul sok gak peduli. Bisa bahaya jika sang incaran menilai dirinya kurang ajar. Sedangkan Naruto nyengir sambil membuat pose tumb down kearah anak bos Fugaku itu.

"Ehem," Sasuke berdehem entah kenapa. Mungkin lagi serak kali tenggorokannya.

"Apa kau tak ada niatan untuk cari su-su-su-" lidah putra bos Fugaku itu melintir bercampur kikuk entah kenapa. Sepertinya kata yang terahir amat sulit untuk terucap. 'Gila, masak gue bisa gugup kayak orang ayan gini' pikirnya gajebo.

"Kau mau susu ya, Teme?" tnya Naruto sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya, begitupula dengan Sakura.

"Bukan goblok!" sewot Sasuke sambil menjitak ubun-ubun sohibnya tanpa kepri-Naruto-an. Kemudian dirinya berdehem untuk mengurangi rasa grogi bercampur gugup. "Maksudku, apa kau tak ada niatan cari ... yah Ayah Sasori gitu?" sekali lagi ludah Sasuke telan paksa.

"Hahaha" janda pinky itu malah ketawa-ketiwi sendiri. Membuat duo jones menaikkan satu alisnya bebarengan. Bahkan cebol Sasori berhenti menghentikan kegiatan wajibnya. Apalagi kalo bukan mengemut mainan Superman tanpa cawet.

"Kenapa ketawa Sakura?" Anak Minato itu garuk-garuk jidatnya sambil celingukan. 'Perasaan gak ada yang ngelawak deh,' pikirnya gak penting.

Sasuke gigitin puntung rokoknya saking gemesnya dia.

Sakura purwaningsih kemudian mengangkat telapak tangannya sambil melambaikan ke kiri-kanan. Masih menahan tawa dirinya pun lekas menjawab. "Enggak kok, wes cukup aku di tinggal melayu mas. Lebih baik menjanda waelah,"

Naruto menggaruk ubun-ubunnya yang gatal.

"Memangnya kenapa Saki?" Sasuke mencoba menabahkan hatinya yang seakan hilang harapan itu. Gak hilang harapan bagaimana jika si janda incaran lebih memilih menjanda ketimbang kawin lagi.

"Eh! siapa itu Saki mas?" pemilik nama belakang Purwaningsih itu tengok kiri-kanan seperti mencari sesuatu.

Naruto ngupil.

Pemuda ber-style ayam nungging itu nepok jidatnya. "Itu kau Sakura." jelas si Sasu sambil ngeden-ngeden.

Bibir Sakura membentuk huruf 'o' dan tak lama kemudian diapun tertawa kecil sambil menatap Sasuke. "Ah mas Sasuke genit juga. Masak nama Sakura kok di ganti Saki toh mas-mas,"

Sasori merambat dari sofa menuju kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke blushing sendiri bercampur malu. Di garuknya tenguk yang katanya mulus itu sambil tersenyum. "karna menurutku nama itu cocok untuk dirimu yang ... " bokong ayam itu menghentikan ucapannya sambil membentuk sebuah lekuk layaknya biola dengan kedua tangannya.

Sakura blushing. Naruto nyengir. Sasori merambat menuju paha Sasuke tanpa seorangpun tau.

'Eh apaan ini yang merayap di paha mulus gue' pikir si Sasu sembari mengok kearah pangkuannya. Dan sebuah senyuman layaknya bapak pada anaknya terpampang jelas di bibir sang Uchiha. 'Tau saja ini anak jika gue bakalan jadi bapaknya' pikir Sasuke rada nista.

Janda pinky itu kaget mendapati bayi cute-nya yang tiba-tiba sudah nemplok di gendongan Sasuke. "Lho Sasori kok sudah ada disana ya mas?" tanya sang janda keheranan.

Dengan wajah yang di posisikan secakep mungkin dan tak luput sebuah senyuman yang di jamin membuat kebanyakan kaum hawa meleleh kayak lilin, Sasuke pun menjawab dengan enteng buaaaaaanget. "Mungkin Sasori ingin bapak,"

Naruto menggaruk jidatnya yang gatal.

Sakura Purwaningsih menggeleng. "Tidak mas. Lebih baik menjanda saja kok," dan janda pinky itu mengakhirinya dengan senyuman manis tapi pahit bagi Sasuke.

'Oh jashin yang di sembah Hidan. Bukalah hati janda cantik lagi manis ini' Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya kelangit dengan wajah penuh harap. Dan Sasori yang melihat itu bingung dan tanpa pikir panjang bayi cute itupun menjambak jambul depan Sasuke.

Sakura yang melihat kelakuan kurang normal Sasuke bergidik ngeri. Lalu dirinya bergulir menatap Naruto tiba-tiba dirinya merinding. 'Ini mas rambut duren doyan banget ngupil di depan umum' pikir janda cantik ini.

"Eh mas Narto?" Panggil Sakura.

"Naruto Sakura! Bukan Narto. Masak nama gue diubah jadi nduuueesooo kayak gitu" ralat Naruto akan ucapan janda pinky itu.

"Ehehe, ya! Ngomong-ngomong sampean kok doyan banget ngupil?"

Sasuke lagi bergurau dengan bayi cute itu dengan senyuman kebapak-an.

Naruto menghentikan aksi ngupilnya seraya menjauhkan jari telunjuk bekas ngorek harta itu sambil nyengir. "Begini Sakura. Ngupil itu enak lho,"

Sakura poker face.

**74ND4**

Sakura mengantar Naruto dan Sasuke sampai luar. Tak terasa mereka mengobrol sampai menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam.

"Lain kali mampir lagi ya mas Naruto, Sasuke!" kata Sakura dengan senyuman manis. Bayi cute Sasori berada dalam gendongannya sambil masih mengemut mainan Superman tanpa sempak.

Dua pemuda jones *jomblo ngenes* itu mantuk-mantuk gaje. Naruto kemudian menengok kearah rumahnya dan dirinya mendapati sang Mami Kushina berdiri di depan sambil bersidekap dada, dan jangan lupakan Naruko yang juga berada disana.

'Siap-siap dapat hajar dari dua monster betina nih' pikir Naruto gaje sambil menatap Sakura kembali. "Gue pulang dulu?" lalu lelaki jabrik itu ngibrit dari situ secepat gundala dan langsung di hajar di depan rumah sama dua monster betina.

"Mas Sasuke tak pulang?" pwrtanyaan Sakura kali ini terdengar seperti usiran bagi Sasuke.

Uchiha bungsu itu menghempaskan nafasnya setengah tak rela. Padahal dirinya masih betah disini. Jangankan berjam-jam, seminggu pun oke-oke ajah buatnya. Dengan langkah yang amat berat Uchiha itu melangkahkan kakinya dari sana setapak demi setapak. Dan Sakura masih di depan pintu dengan senyuman yang menurut Sasuke perpisahan itu.

"Sayang anak. Sayang anak. pak, buk, ayo di beli. Sayang anak"

Ting!

Bola lampu muncul di atas kepala Sasuke. Dirinya berbalik badan sambil tersenyum menatap Sakura. "Tunggu sebentar, ok?" setelah itu cowok sok cool itupun bablas mengejar orang jualan keliling khusus anak-anak.

Alis Sakura berkedut. 'Mau apalagi sih mas Sasuke itu?' batinnya rada mangkel.

Sementara itu Sasuke sudah berdiri persis disamping orang jualan mainan khusus anak-anak.

"Mau beli yang mana pak?"

"Pak-pak gundulmu ketulup! Gue masih bajingan jangan panggil pak dong!" Sewot Sasuke sambil milihin mainan khusus anak-anak.

Si bapak jualan itu menggaruk keteknya yang baunya di jamin ra sedap. "Bujangan makusudnya," ralat si tukan jualan gak penting blas.

"Hn, yah itu maksudku," anak bos Fugaku itu sibuk mengubek-ngubek semua mainan yang sekiranya pantas di berikan untuk si janda cantik. 'Setelah gue berikan ini pasti Saki bakalan kesengsem langsung sama gue.' Pikirnya nista.

"Berapa ni semua?" Sasuke mengeluarkan dompet bergambar janda lagi nungging Hot dari dalam sakunya.

"500 ryo," ujar sang penjual itu mencurigakan sambil senyum-senyum orgil.

"Nih." dan dengan kurang ajar bercampur tak sopan. Sasuke langsung menepokkan duit 500 ryo ke jidat sang penjual dengan wajah tak berdosa.

Pantat ayam itupun lekas minggat dari sana jika tak ingin di tonjok sama sang penjual yang sudah mencak-mencak.

Sesampainya di depan rumah Sakura kembali. Sasuke tersenyum cakep sambil menaruh segunung mainan di depan janda muda lagi cantik itu.

"Untuk apa semua ini mas Sasuke?" tanya si janda cantik kebingungan.

"Untuk Sasori," sahutnya sambil mengacak-ngacak surai merah sang bayi cute itu.

Sakura menaikkan satu alisnya. "Untuk Sasori? Mas membelikannya gitu?"

Sasuke mengangguk seraya tersenyum cakep lagi. "Begitulah. Baiklah aku pulang, sampai ketemu besok Saki,"

"Ah yah terimakasih mas. Dan sering-sering mampir kesini jika senggang." Sakura dadah-dadah kepada Sasuke sambil tersenyum tersipu.

Sedangkan Sasuke meloncat-loncat di jalanan kayak orang kesetanan sambil meninju udara berkali-kali. "Ngambil cuti ah. Kerja kesampingkan dulu. Janda lebih utama" gumamnya nista.

_**-TBC-**_

_**Hehe.. janda itu enak loh jika diajakin berteman atau pacar gitu. Terasa gimana gitu *plak* gak percaya? Buktikan saja deh ucapan saya. Hoho.**_

_**Kenapa bahasanya saya campur. Kadang formal kadang gahol. Itu semua tergantung yang diajak ngobrol sih. Semisal ngobrol sama orang yang sudah tua. Kan gak mungkin kita pake bahasa gahol. Pasti iya dong.**_

_**.**_

_**-REVIEW-**_

_**.**_

_**-A Mild-**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

_Rate : Teen_

_Gendre : Roman, Comedy_

_Warning : Duper ooC, Gaje, Freak._

_L.A Lights/Menangislah Negeriku_

_._

_._

_._

Seperti yang direncanakan si maniak janda sebelumnya. Mengambil cuti supaya bisa pdkt ama janda incarannya.

Dan sekarang si cowok bokong ayam ini lagi asik duduk di depan rumah Sakura Kusuma Ning Braja Pitaloka Purwaningsih. Disampingnya nampak bayi rada bantet namun kyut lagi ketawa-ketawa saat di godain Sasuke layaknya bapak sayang anak.

"Sasori, panggil aku Ayah ok." Ucapnya sambil berseringai menatap bocah cilik yang sontak mengalihkan pandangan pada anaknya bos Fugaku itu.

"Ayah." dengan polosnya si bocah cilik nurut gitu ajah. Sontak cengiran penuh kemengan tersungging di bibir cowok karismatik itu. Sampai kepalanya menoleh kala ada yang menyapa. Bukan si janda. Melainkan...

"Maaf mas, bisa ganggu waktu sekejab?" Tanya sosok cewek bahenol yang sepantaran dengannya. Sambil tersenyum ramah.

Sasuke naikin sebelah alisnya sambil memberikan tatapan sinis songongnya. "Nggak boleh. Sana pergi." Sentaknya nggak woles babar blas sembari ngibasin tangannya.

Sang cewek mengelus payudara ups, dada maksudnya akan kejutekan cowok sok cool itu. "Saya mau tanya bisa?" Sang cewek yang membawa koper gede itu kembali bertanya.

Sasuke diam saja nggak mau peduli. 'Cih, pasti ini cewek cuman modus doang mau deketan ama gue. Ya wajarlah gue kan tampan.' Batinnya penuh kenarsisan tingkat dewa jashin.

"Apakah ada tau rumah Namikaze Potato?"

Sasuke noleh. Mulutnya nganga. 'Namikaze ... Potato.' Batinnya cengo. "Minato maksudmu?" ralat Sasuke. Sedang yang di ralat cuman pasang tampang lugu campur malu.

"Iya."

Sasuke berdiri. Jemarinya dia arahkan pada rumah sebelah. Dimana nampak sohib penganggurannya lagi baca koran di depan rumah. "Kau lihat cowok yang rambutnya kuning lagi baca koran itu?"

"Ya." Jawab cewek itu singkat kala mengikuti arah tunjuk Sasuke.

"Nah, yang baca koran itu adalah pengangguran yang kebetulan anak dari Namikaze Potato. Eh, Minato maksudnya."

Cewek bermata biru itu sempat sweatdrop sejenak. Kemudian mengucapkan trima kasih dan bablas gitu ajah kesana. Dan pada saat bersamaan janda pujaannya sudah kelar dandan dan berdiri persis disampingnya dengan senyuman khas dia.

"Mas Sasuke. Jom! Saya sudah siap."

Secepat gundala Sasuke langsung menggandeng tangan si pinky menuju motor Racingnya. Nggak sadar jikalau si pinky blushing. Sampai...

"Eh mas Sasuke! Sasori ketinggalan."

Dan Sasuke cuman bisa nepok jidat sambil pasang cengiran watedosnya.

.

.

.

Tempat wisata adalah tujuan utama dari pemilik hair slyle bokong gagak ini. Sesudah memarkirkan motor balapnya. Sebagai sosok gentle men, Sasuke lekas membeli tiket masuk tempat wisata. Meskipun sempat berdebat dengan Sakura Purwaningsih lantaran si janda pink merasa nggak enak. Tapi dengan kata-kata: Tenang uangku banyak. Hal itu sukses bikin Sakura pasang tampang manyun sekaligus membatin teryata songong amat ini mas Sasuke.

Berbagai wahana telah mereka coba. Meski si kecil Saso dan Maminya kesenengan tapi bagi si Saskey itu amat membosankan. Sampai dimana cengiran maniak jandanya tersungging kala si Sasori mau renang. Ada kolam pasti ada bikini kan? wkwkwk.

Sasuke yang lagi asik jebur kolam dan hanya mengenakan boxer serta memegangi sasori agar tak tenggelam tersenyum penuh kebapak,an kala bayi itu nyengir padanya dan menyerukan kalimat 'Ayah' yang selalu Saskey ingatkan. Dan ...

"Wow Om! Kau tampan. Jadi pacarku yuk."

"Melihat dada bidangmu membuatku gimana gitu om!"

Para cewek ABEGE kegatelan yang terus godain dia. Bahkan ada yang seenak jidatnya main menggerayangi dada Sasuke.

"Woi. Kalian masih belia gatel amat sih. Ngenekin tau." Sembur si Sasu. Tapi apa mau dikata jika mulut dan hati beda. Dalam hatinya. 'Cewek belia sekarang sexy-sexy juga.' Yah. Namanya juga lelaki bro. Pastilah pemikiran seperti ini pasti ada.

"Kan kami gatel gara-gara om."

Sasuke swratdrop. Dan lagi. "Dan jangan panggil gue om karena gue bukan om kalian kupret." Labusyet. Sasuke nggak santai amat uy.

"Mas Sasuke."

Sasuke noleh cepet banget. Senyumnya mengembang, matanya sedikit melebar. Diatas keramik kolam. Sakura dengan bikini sexynya mentap dia dengan pipi merona. Benar memang jikalau aura janda jauh dan jauh lebih sexy ketimbang cewek abege maupun SMA.

"Sakura, kau ... hot!" Perkataannya sontak membuat si pinky makin merona. Sasuke tersenyum cakep sembari menyibak surai revannya yang basah kebelakang. Dan dia tak sadar jika pegangannya pada Sasori terlepas. Otomatis.

"WAAHHH! SASORI TENGGELAM MAS SASUKE!"

Dan lagi-lagi Sasuke cuman bisa nepok jidat terus baru deh nyelametin bocah cilik yang tenggelam karena kelalaiannya.

.

.

.

Naruto yang lagi asik baca koran mendongak kala suara cewek menyapa dia. Alisnya naik perlahan menatap cewek yang kebetulan sangat menarik dari segi body, gaya, dan tatapnnya. Naruto menggumam sok cuek padahal matanya masih jelalatan pada cewek pirang sexy montok itu.

"Saya ada keperluan dengan paman Potato ups. Minato."

Naruto tanpa banyak bacot langsung gandeng tangan cewek yang sebetulnya kareteria masuk dalam idaman dia itu. Masuk rumah. Menyuruh duduk dengan kata cuek tapi matanya itu lho masih jlalatan. Terus manggil bokap Minato yang kebetulan lagi ngambil cuti.

Minato tersenyum sembari memeluk erat cewek yang langsung berdiri kala dia menampakkan batang jempolnya itu. "Wah kau sudah besar ya. Sekitar 10 tahun kita tak bertemu. Mungkin jika tak melihat mata sekaligus rambutmu mungkin aku tak mengenalimu." crocosnya tanpa rem bikin yang di peluk agak cengo.

Sedang Naruto yang sudah duduk di sofa hanya menyaksikan dan tak lupa ... ngupil.

Setelah acara pelukkan persis Spongebob dan Patrick. Kini Minato duduk sembari menatap cewek cantik itu cukup lama sampai dia berkata. "Kamarmu sudah kusiapkan."

Alis Naruto naik perlahan. Jangan-jangan bokapnya mau secara terang-terangan nunjukin kelasih gelapnya pada mami, Naruko dan dia.

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Ya. Semo-"

BRAK!

"DIA KEKASIH GELAPMU YAH?! AYO NGAKU!" heboh selangit sampai-sampai Naruko yang lagi asik cattingan di kamar nggelundung dan nyungsep di bawah kolong.

Minato cengo. Sang gadis mlongo.

Naruto dengan kurang ajarnya narik kerah kemeja bokapnya. "MEMBAWA SIMPANAN SECARA TERANG-TERANGAN SEPRTI INI BOKAP MACAM APA KAU! APALAGI CEWEK INI SEUMURAN DENGANKU DAN PANTASNYA DENGANKU. BUKAN DENGAN-"

"Tenanglah kid!" Minato tersenyum akan kelakuan putranya. "Apa kau tak ingat jika dia keponakan ayah?"

Keponakan? Waduh malu cuy salah paham.

"Namanya, Ino."

Ino? Ino? Itukan familinya yang dulu sering dia angkat roknya waktu masih 13 tahun. Waduh. Double malu cuy. Dan pada akhirnya.

"A-aku kebelet bo-boker nih!" Terus si cowok pengangguran cabut menghilangkan jejak gitu ajah.

.

.

.

Masih dalam keadaan basah dan cuman mengenakan boxer. Saskey dengan pedenya duduk di meja stan dekat kolam sembari menerawang kolam yang ramai. Di pangkuannya ada si kecil Sasori yang bugil. Tak lupa mainan superman tanpa sempak dia emut.

Bola mata Sasuke terus menelusuri tiap sudut sampai bola matanya bergidik ngeri melihat pemandangan ngenekin yang tak jauh darinya. Tepatnya stan sebelah yang nampak dua lelaki yang terlihat begitu ... mesra. Bagaimana tidak kala cowok berambut gondrong rebondingan mencium kilas pipi cowok di depannya. Sasuke bergidik.

"Dasar hombreng sinting!" Umpatnya pelan. Sampai bahunya ditepuk dari belakang dan sontak Saskey noleh dan tersenyum sok cakep.

"Lihatin apa mas Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura penasaran yang barusaja berganti pakaian. Celana jeans ketat dan kaos tanpa lengan.

"Ah, cuman eneg sama dua cowok mahoan disana." Ucapnya santai sambil nunjuk dua cowok tadi. "Masak main mesra nggak tau tempat. Kalau cewek-cowok sih oke. Nah ini." Sasuke terus berceloteh tanpa menyadari raut muka si janda pink yang tiba-tiba berubah.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke keget kala si bantet Sasori tiba-tiba diangkat sakura cepat sembari berjalan menuju dua cowok mahoan tadi. Sasuke melongo. Otaknya gagal paham akan kelakuan si pinky.

"Kenapa dia?" Ucapnya sembari berdiri dan mulai melangkah angkuh. Tak sadar jika didepannya ada kulit pisang yang seenak udel ada di tengah jalan. Otomatis Sasuke kepleset terus gelundung sampai kejebur kolam.

Byurr!

"BANGSAT! SIAPA YANG NAROH KULIT PISANG SEENAK UDELNYA DISANA? BEDEBAH!"

Seorang cowok bertatto segitiga yang berada di sebelah meja Sasuke bersiul mencurigakan.

Sementara itu Sakura Purwaningsih tiba-tiba menaruh Sasori diatas meja tempat duo mahoan tadi. Hal itu sontak bikin duo maho terkejut.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Si gondrong bernama Hyuuga Neji sewot banget. Sedang pasangan mahonya nampak membelalak heboh.

"Tega kamu ya." Sakura menatap sendu cowok berambut merah bertatto AI di jidat. "Ninggalin aku dan Sasori hanya demi ... pacar hombrengmu."

"Sakura." Gaara nampak terkejut. Sudah lama dia tak bertemu. Dan anaknya sudah agak gede uy.

"Kamu mah gitu orangnya. Mati saja sana."

PLAK!

Sehabis memberi gamparan pada mantan suami hombrengnya. Sakura lari layaknya di film FTV yang mengetahui kenyataan pahit jika suaminya impoten. Air mata mengucur deras dari bola matanya. Berusaha menyeka namun percuma. Tapi kok serasa ada yang kurang.

Sakura terdiam. Berdiri mematung sembari menatap Sasuke yang lagi di serbu cewek kegatelan di kolam. Masih ada yang kurang. Namun apa?

Tik ... tik ... tik ...

DONG!

"AHH! Sasori ketinggalan."

.

.

.

Sehabis mengantar si janda pink pulang. Sasuke langsung rebahan di sofa. Pikirannya masih di penuhi wajah sendu si pinky. Apalagi keinginanya untuk menemani dirumah sekaligus menginap disana di tolak menatah-matang. Katanya sih nggak enak jika ada cewek dan cowok satu rumah. Takutnya akan terjadi pergulatan yang tak di inginkan.

"Ah, kenapa waktu serasa singkat? Dan kenapa dia harus masih ada rasa pada cowok mahoan gaje itu? Ah, hidup sungguh kejam." Sasuke terus berceloteh tanpa menyadari kehadiran bokap Fugaku yang mendengar barusan.

"Kau maho, Sasuke?"

Sasuke tersedak liur akan celetukan bokapnya.

Fukagu menaruh kopi dan koran diatas meja sembari menatap anaknya. "Tak mengherankan jika kau maho mengingat kau tak pernah membawa wanita. Dan mungkin tentang 'Janda semakin di depan' hanya untuk menutupi kemahoanmu."

Sasuke melotot. Dia merubah posisinya jadi duduk terus gebrak meja sampai Kopi ngepul yang mau di sesep Fugaku tumpah ke 'anu'nya.

"WADAAWWW!" Fugaku tepar. 'Anu'nya melepuh.

.

.

.

Esoknya sehabis menghabiskan kerjaan super duper membosankan. Saskey cabut pas jam 07 PM nggak kurang nggak lebih buat nemuin 'Rindiani'nya. Gas motor racingnya selalu ketarik mentok.

Tak butuh waktu lama buatnya sampai mengingat jarak tak terlalu jauh. Saskey turun sembari memantapkan hatinya. Doi rencana mau ngajakin kawin langsung atas usulan Baka Itachi-nya. Katanya sih *Itachi* jikalau sampai ada yang menolak pesona Uchiha berarti cewek itu rabunan nyaris buta.

Dan kata-kata itu sukses bikin si Sasuke mewek berby dalam hati. Nah wong jelas-jelas si janda pink nggak tertarik ama dia secara fisik kok. Tapi apa mau dikata jika abangnya yang bahlul itu nyuruh doi ngajakin kawin. Yah, cobasajalah. Ditolak urusan belakangan yang penting Saskey sudah berjuang.

"Ya rob. Jika Sakura Purwaningsih bukanlah jodohku maka... " Sasuke mendongak. Berdoa kepada tuhan YME. "Maka terimalah dia disisimu." Edan! Masak doain gebetan modar. Terus doi mencet bell sembari merapikan rambut hitamnya yang kini dia sisir kebelakang dan takluput gel supaya klimis gitu. Yang jelas doi cuman ikutin gaya rambut sohib abang bahlulnya yang bernama Hidan.

-Ceklek-

"Eh! Mas Sasuke?!" Sakura Kesuma Ning Braja pitaloka Purwaningsih nampak terkejut. Terang saja cuy. Soalnya doi abis mandi dan hanya mengenakan handuk saja. "Ayo masuk."

"Hn," biasalah si Sasuke. Gaya sok jaim meskipun doi sempet neguk ludah akan kemolekan si janda pink.

Sembari menunggu Sakura Purwaningsih rampung dandan. Sasuke nyempetin godain Sasori yang lagi main dilantai ditemani mainan Superman tanpa cawetnya. Senyum kebapakan tersungging jelas di muka ganteng Sasuke.

"Hai, Sory *panggilan sayangnya si Saskey pada Sasori* kangenkah kau pada Papamu yang handsome ini?" Tanyanya penuh nada kenarsisan tingkat tinggi.

"Uh, Papa." Si balita nurut saja soalnya dianya masih nggak mudeng.

Terdengar bunyi pintu kamar terbuka menandakan Sakura Kesuma *Ah, kepanjangan* sudah selasai dandan. Duduk manis sembari menaruh Sasori dipangkuannya. Si janda memulai.

"Tumben malam, mas?" Dibarengi senyum keibuannya.

Sasuke berdehem terus menatap lurus sepasang bola mata ijo Sakura. "Sakura, maukah kau menikah denganku?" Ucapnya tegas lagi penuh harap.

Dan jangan tanya expresi si janda. Doi cengo.

.

.

.

"ITACUUUIIIHHHHH!?"

GLUDAK!

Itachi yang lagi santai merebahkan kepala di pangkuan istrinya nggelundung sampai kepalanya bocor kejedot lantai. Kaget dia.

"BOKONG AYAM SIALAN! BAHLUL!?" hebohnya Itachi selangit. Terus dia keluar kamar ninggalin istrinya yang cuman pasang tampang bete.

Itachi clingukan nyariin baka Otoutonya yang tadi barusaja nyepak pintu kamarnya. Itachi cabut kebawah dengan bibir mengucap 1000 umpatan kata kewan.

Dilihatnya Sasuke lagi tengkurep diatas sofa sembari jambakin rambut klimisnya. Itachi menepuk pundak Sasuke.

Sasuke noleh.

Grep!

Dan lehernya di cekek Itachi. Berlagak kakak biadap. Si gondrong misuh-misuh. "Loe nggak tau apa kalau ini malam 'sunnah rosul' hah? Gue mau gulat WOY?!" hujan lokal sukses bikin muka ganteng Sasuke basah kusub.

"Itachi, gue ... gue ... DITOLAK!?"

"HAH?!" Itachi jawdrop. Apalagi ... Otoutonya yang bahlul itu nangis. Hah? Apa kata Dunia.

_TBC_

_Hehe. Hampir lupa ama fic gaje ini. Yah. Semoga saja kedepannya cepat update. Lagian fic gak jelas ini cuman tinggal dua atau tiga chap saja._

_See you._


End file.
